


Young Batgirl Meets Robin, a Teenage Tale

by TottPaula



Series: The Adventures of the Young Crusaders [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Family (comics), Detective Comics (Comics), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Batgirl's POV, Feelings, First Meeting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Real Identities, Sadness, Secrets, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Batgirl's been working alongside Batman for a year now. They've built up some trust in each other.Robin, who is apparently Batman's new partner and sidekick, knows all of Batman's secrets from the beginning, including having the privilege of riding along in the Batmobile and access to the famed secret Batcave.Batgirl still feels like only an outsider to Batman, but she doesn't understand why after she still feels untrusted all of her hard work.She feels hurt and ignored.So why does this new kid have the possibilities she herself lacks?What is Batgirl missing and why are secrets being kept from her, and her alone?Based on the canon of 'The Batman' (cartoons)





	1. Who's That New Boy In The Mask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl meets Batman's new sidekick, Robin. 
> 
> Jealousy and rivalry follow.

* * *

 

It was a beautiful evening.

Cool but not cold, and skies were clear and starry.

I was getting ready to go out on my regular evening patrol with Batman, and it took him a long time for him to get over his initial mistrust of me.

I was finally getting used to working with him after nearly a year, though I felt that he didn't yet trust me completely, not yet.

 

He was kind of distant sometimes and didn't always say what he was thinking about. Sometimes he would just look at me, and it wasn't always easy to figure out what he was trying to say to me without the actual words!

 

I worked so hard to try to earn his trust and confidence and I wasn't sure what I was doing wrong.

I trained myself remarkably hard, hours that I spent in the gym or with my sensei. Hours memorizing city blueprints and maps.

And then there was the time he didn't know about when I was talking with my dad about his current open cases.

I could fight well, protect and defend myself or even him pretty often, I had good throwing and climbing skills, always used my brain and natural detective abilities, and I was really quick.

 

I tried to stay respectful of him, even though it didn't always feel like a two-way street.

But he was older and more experienced, so I wanted to learn all I could from him. While he tolerated me, and let me work with him and shadow him, he never actually offered to train me. I was still completely self-taught.

He _seemed_ to be satisfied, if not happy with my work so far.

But it was like there was a missing piece that I couldn't find. _Why didn't he trust me completely_ yet?

What was missing in my work, or my skills, my training, my abilities, or even my teamwork? Why was he always checking over my shoulder? I really wanted to know what he wanted. 

The best answer was always kind of a throat-clearing noise, or a narrowing of his eyes, or he'd turn his head away like he was tuned out and listening to something else. 

What did that even mean? How does that even translate into any type of language?

I felt like I was always being judged, and I came up just a little bit short.

 

Maybe it was really just him, his communication skills outside a mission barely existed. 

 

* * *

 

Then one day he has _a new protege_.

 

No warning; the kid, **seriously, he was just a kid** , just showed up out of thin air with no explanation at all!

He must have been no more than 12 or 13 years old, easily a good three years _younger than I was_!

And this kid is in the Batmobile with him, goes back to his secret Batcave with him... hell for all I knew the kid probably even knew his real name!

AND this kid is trusted completely by Batman; I could tell in the way they spoke to each other, sometimes in whispers so I couldn't overhear what they were saying.

 

Were they talking about secrets I didn't know yet?

Were they talking about **me**? Probably not about me. The kid didn't even look old enough to LIKE girls yet.

Probably still sleeps with a teddy bear at night and gets tucked in by his mommy and daddy.

And yet, this kid was skilled in a lot of the same stuff I worked on for years! Had Batman been secretly training the kid all along?

 

Yes, I was annoyed. 

And maybe just a little hurt at being left out of whatever it was they discussed out of my earshot, and I had very good hearing too!

Yup, a touch of that old green-eyed devil, as my dad would say.

Okay, I was downright jealous of the kid!  

 

Who did this kid think he is? And where did he get that really loud annoying outfit?  

Seriously, who would fight crime in loud colors like that besides Superman?

Batman and I dressed in dark colors that would blend in with the night.

This kid looked like a broken traffic signal in bright red, yellow and green, with Peter Pan shoes! All he needed was a felt cap with a feather in it. Sheesh!

But what could I say that wouldn't have Batman send me home like he tried to do every time months ago? I couldn't say I was jealous or upset!

Heck, maybe it was Batman's little brother or something, who knows anything about him anyway?

 

* * *

 

Turns out the new kid's code name is Robin. I guess he did kind of look like a bird, and practically flew like one.

Was he a gymnast or an acrobat or something? He moved like he's been doing this his whole life.

 

And he didn't seem to like me one bit. At least that's what I got out of our few exchanges. He was pretty cold to me. Civil, but cold.

Frankly, I wasn't that fond of him either!

We didn't exactly fight or anything; it was more an unspoken thing.

 

The teamwork I had built with Batman all this time?  Poof, it felt like it was all gone.

It was all about the kid. It was like my dad brought home a new baby brother, and I was now invisible.

 

Yeah, we'd squabble over stuff in the field sometimes, but most times that kid spoke even less to me than Batman, and that's saying something.

 

* * *

 

I went through a whole week of feeling upset and unneeded while trying to keep it all bottled up inside.

 

One night I got so angry and upset that I cried myself to sleep.

 

I haven't cried about anything since I lost my mom.

 

I felt like a total wreck the next day; I hadn't slept much and I guess I was sulking too. 

 

Even my dad noticed that something was wrong.

 

I lied, and said that I had cramps; that always ended a conversation that I didn't want to have.

 

I got up late for school, and my eyes were probably still red. They sure felt raw.

It took forever to get my hair untangled, it was like my brain had stopped working.

 

I finally just put it in a messy ponytail for school, like anyone there would even notice me!

Nobody ever noticed little nerdy Barbara, with the huge and heavy backpack, boring black glasses and non-trendy clothes.

 My head was always buried deep inside of a book, and I wasn't a fashionista. A little strawberry lip gloss just to keep dry lips at bay, that was my entire makeup regimen.

* * *

 

I was fully ready to graduate a good two years early. 

But I stood out about as much as a gray school locker.

And I felt just as invisible in school.

 

If only they knew I was really Batgirl; _she_ wasn't a nerd, and her outfit was amazing.

That was my former happy place.

 

So that evening when it was time for patrol, I got ready as usual and went to meet with Batman (oh yeah, and Robin, ugh!) on the roof of police headquarters, by the Batman signal.

I heard them pull up in the Batmobile, nobody could ever miss those loud jet engines.

I guess I was still sulky, I didn't stand up straight, I just kinda slumped against an air duct with my arms folded, and a few messy strands of hair were just getting away from me and sticking up at weird angles.

I suppose the part of me that used to enjoy patrols was missing, and I couldn't find her anymore.

 

 


	2. We all gotta learn to live together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman has to end the squabbling between his team members before one of them gets seriously hurt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write this, just letting you know this story is, of course, entirely from a very young Batgirl's point of view.  
> In this world, she's sixteen, from The Batman Cartoon's canon. Robin is about 12, and Batman -- still starting out on the younger side, is about 30, I'm guessing.
> 
> As in many other worlds, that leaves about 14 years between Batgirl and Batman, and Robin about 3-4 years younger than Batgirl. 
> 
> In some worlds, Batgirl doesn't begin her crime-fighting career until she reaches her twenties, but when The Batman was broadcast, everyone was cast as much younger than in other canons. 
> 
> In still another canon, she was an older teen, in college, 19 or so. Though this still might work, because, in some of her origin stories, she had finished high school two years early, so at age sixteen she would actually be starting college.
> 
> In the original live-action Batman in the sixties, back when dinosaurs roamed the earth, she had just finished university, so that would put her age even older; my best guess is 22 if she had just gotten her Ph.D. and still having finished school early, or 24-5 if not.
> 
> Trivia: The character of Batgirl (as opposed to Bat-girl in the 40's or 50's) was created specifically for the TV show in the sixties; not as a girlfriend, but as a career-oriented woman, independent, who through no horrible accident, altruistically decided on crime fighting. Her story was later fleshed out that she had begun because her father was afraid for her to join the police department, so Barbara decided on her own to mimic her hero Batman, but was still completely independent of him or Robin.
> 
> I've yapped enough, on the story!

* * *

 

On the rooftop of the Gotham City Police Department:

 

  
"We have a problem. The Penguin has decided to form his own team, we're going to need to work together to take them down," announced Batman.

Robin looks pretty psyched, "A big case at last", he whoops. Then he does a backflip, as easily as tying a knot!

 

I still feel like something's not quite right.

"Um, okay. Where do we begin?" I said flatly.

I had to get my head in the game.

"Is there a problem Batgirl? You don't seem to be yourself today; are you all right?"

Batman was concerned but still didn't have a clue.

"I'm... I'm Okay, I guess. Didn't sleep great or something..." I still didn't want to disappoint Batman. I never wanted to do that.

 

But this new kid was seriously just eating away at my nerves.

"Do you need to go home to rest, or are you up to this mission? Are you unwell?"

Well at least he was trying, but sleep or medication wasn't going to resolve this.

All these months of hard work, and suddenly I was the step-kid to little Lord Fauntleroy.

But I thought I could put it aside.

 

I was sure.. mostly.

I looked over at Robin, I really looked at him this time.

I could see his eyes behind the mask, and even though he _said_ he was excited, he looked a little sad.

And I had no idea why.

 

Why would he be sad, he's Batman's new sidekick!

He should be thrilled; I know I was when we started working together.

 

Maybe I should give the kid another chance.

It couldn't get much worse for me, anyway.

 

I would soon learn to never even think those things.

They always backfired on me.

 

"I, um. I'll shake it off, Batman. Really, I'm fine!" I lied.

But it no use moping about it. I was sure things would work out... eventually.

 

"Good. I've got information that Penguin and his new Team are hitting a warehouse by the docks.

We're going to need to be coordinated; there are three of us working together, and if one part of that triangle goes wrong, then everything will fail.

That means someone gets hurt. It's got to be teamwork on our part to take them down."

 

He was pretty confident that we could all be one big happy family. But still...

 

* * *

  

I met up with Batman and Robin at the docks, we had a plan to come in from the skylight and take down Penguin and his new mob.

This would be a piece of cake, we've done this dozens of times already.

Well, at least _Batman and I_ have.

 

Things don't always work out as they're intended though. That was a fact.

 

Robin and I ended up bickering about our next move, and neither of us had Batman's back, and we all ended up stuck under some metal barrels that had tumbled down. We got distracted and we all could have been killed.

That would never have happened if it were just the two of us.

But now there's a third wheel, and it just felt uncoordinated, and terribly unbalanced.

Batman had to save himself this time, and Robin and I got ourselves caught behind a wall of fire. 

 

God, I felt like such a fool, I was never that distracted before! 

 

Our squabbling almost cost us our lives!

 

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry, are you all right Batman? It's all my fault."

I felt horrible, he could have died, we all could have!

 

"No, I was wrong" piped up Robin. "I was so busy arguing about the right methods that I lost my focus. I'm really sorry."

 

" **This ends now"** Batman roared. 

"It's partly my own fault. I threw you both together and had no idea that it would end up like this. Robin, you never once argued before, and Batgirl... you have to accept Robin as a part of this team or next time we may not be so lucky. Everyone get in the Batmobile. **NOW!** I'm going to fix this problem once and for all."

 

Oh no, I really messed things up! This petty bickering... Batman was right, we all could have died today.

I felt awful, really really awful.

Was he going to tell me to leave forever?

I had a sinking feeling I was going to get the dirty end of the stick. 

And bawled out too... and I felt that I really deserved it.

Darn! 

 

"Wait a sec, did you say get in the _Batmobile_? Did I hear that right?"

I thought I was hallucinating now.

Man, I was a mess!

 

 **"Just get in!"** he said.

I got the message!

This was his angry voice, I wasn't about to question orders.

I was sure that I was in for it now.

 

* * *

 

I wasn't about to say anything, but we were practically leaving Gotham, we were all the way out past Gotham Heights, the last bit of the city right before the city limits.

What were we doing way out here? Did he have some kind of secret training facility out of the way?

 

Suddenly, Batman veered off the road towards a blank cliff face.

We were all gonna die!

I covered my face and prepared to meet the end...

**"No! Batman, you're gonna get us killed, what are you do...."**

 

The cliff face opened!  _What?_ It was a tunnel, an actual hidden tunnel.

 

That opened up into... Was this his Batcave? 

 

I was in shock and a lot in awe!

This place was like the best police lab ever!

He had a huge computer array, a laboratory, all sorts of forensic equipment... maybe I did die, and this was heaven!

 

Robin had already hopped out like his namesake, I was just sitting in the Batmobile, totally dumbfounded!

 

**I'm in the freaking Batcave! Holy crap!**


	3. Back to... The Batcave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman has figured out that the only way to end the head-butting between his two young team members was to finally introduce everyone properly... at the Batcave.
> 
> Batgirl is, of course, stunned to be there. This was Batman's VERY SECRET headquarters. She had to force herself to breathe or blink.
> 
> On to the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes for the previous chapter.

* * *

 

I  was stunned for once.

There were just no words.

I was having an actual nerdgasm just looking around at all the equipment available.

This was so much better than anything that Police Headquarters could ever dream up.

This stuff looked like it cost hundreds of thousands of dollars, the wall-sized computer monitor array, the fully equipped lab, the other Bat-vehicles...

 

Breathe, Babs, breathe!

 

Oh yeah, I should probably get out of the car, before I'm fired... I almost forgot that Batman must still be mad at me.

 

But... just wow!

 

* * *

 

I got out of the Batmobile and thought I was really in for a telling-off.

I think this was my lowest point all week; my arguments with Robin had almost cost us our lives, and I felt I was fully to blame.

I'm at least a few years older than the kid, and girls are supposed to mature earlier.

So I really should have just swallowed my pride and shut the heck up, and do what needed to be done.

 

It wasn't like Robin drove away my boyfriend or anything, not like was I was going to date Batman anytime soon!

He had to be about 15 years older than me, almost old enough to be my father!

 

I mean he was kinda cute, like 'poster on the wall' cute, but... well, anyway it was time to face the music.

 

"Batgirl, welcome to the Batcave. I owe you an apology... "

 

What?  but I owed him an apology; my eyes must have gotten huge, and I was about to argue the point, (which I totally need to stop doing!) but he wasn't finished, and I wasn't going to interrupt.

Yet.

He resumed, "When I brought Robin in, I never thought about how you'd feel, until today when you both got so distracted that we got too close to a genuine tragedy.

Let me continue, I know you have something you're dying to say, but let me finish first, then you can ask all the questions you want."

 

He pulled up a chair for me. "Have a seat, and let me explain..." he continued.

Then he did something I never, ever, ever expected.

He took off his cowl, right there in front of me!

My jaw almost hit the floor, and for once I really was speechless. 

That's a first!

Because standing in front of me was the last person I had expected.

He's Bruce Wayne!? Whoa!

I felt myself blushing.

If I was going to put anyone on a poster over my bed, I would have to have chosen between Batman and Bruce Wayne, that gorgeous billionaire playboy, but.. they're the same person!

I mean months ago I kind of thought he might be, and then I didn't.

But... Okay, my mind is officially blown!

 

"I'm Bruce Wayne, as you can see. We've met before.

And I know who you are, you're Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's daughter. You were actually very good at hiding your identity, but... It was time for this to happen.

Dick, come over here, this involves you too. May I call you Barbara?"

 

I kinda had to force my mouth to close before I could make any words come out.

"Um, er, yeah, sure. Erm... so what do I call you now? This feels really strange."

"You can call me Bruce if we're alone, but in the field, only code names. That goes for both of you, it's for your protection too."

 

Robin came over... Did Batman, um, Bruce, just call him Dick?

"This is my ward, Dick Grayson. I took him in after that circus mission with Tony Zucco.

That's why he was so familiar with me; we're family now, you see.

He was in the same situation I was in when I was about his age, he's just lost his parents to criminals, and it reminded me so much of my own tragedy.

He had nobody left, and I decided to pay for his parents funeral. I felt guilty that I couldn't save them. I took him in and I think it's been good for both of us, and I was wrong not to give you any of that information.

I know now that not letting you in on what was going on, especially that there was a new team member, was wrong on my part. It's time for all the secrets to end.

Are you all right with that? I'm sorry that I kept everything from you, you've given me no reason to distrust you, and I apologize."

Okay, I was completely floored; he really was an amazing detective, because I swear he was reading my mind.

Not like my feelings weren't written all over my face already; I don't have a poker face AT ALL.

I couldn't speak above a whisper, "I thought you were going to tell me to go home... and really mean it this time. I was stubborn, and I sulked and I guess that I wasn't acting very mature. I'm sorry for giving you both so much trouble. I... I had no idea."

I went over and gave Dick a hug, and he looked at me like I had two heads.

"I'm so sorry Dick. You've been through so much in the last couple of weeks. I was jealous, and I had no right... no right at all to be. I promise I'll be there for you like a friend or a big sister if you want. Homework help, anything. You've got Bruce, and you've got me too, now."

"Um, Bruce?... yeah, that still feels weird. Have you been training him? I mean as an acrobat, Dick is really amazing. But his fighting and defense, that's got to be your influence. Am I right?"

"Yes. I had to, or he was going to get himself killed. Dick had gotten the idea that he was going to go up against Tony Zucco by himself, and I couldn't talk him out of it. My choice was to either train him or to watch him die. It was killing him inside, and I know that feeling all too well."

"Okay. That makes sense. So you both could go after Zucco together. It's Dick's fight, but no way could he do that alone. So, he's really here to stay. He's still kind of young, but if you trust him, I do too." I wanted to hug Dick again, but he looked a little nauseous by now.

Okay, no hugs for Dickie Bird; message received!

 

"Okay. I guess I have just one last question. Do I get to come here to train and use the lab? And because your computer system is seriously out of date, you've got to let me update your OS, please?"

"Hey, slow down!" he genuinely smiled. "That's actually two questions, and yes, you can come here to train. However, you'll have to demonstrate your computer proficiency to me first before you touch the computer system."

 I'll show him, after all, I'm a master hacker!

 

\--End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just so you know, I wrote this after reading only a summary of the episode 'Team Penguin' of The Batman cartoon series. I hadn't watched the episode yet, so I just wanted to tell this from Barbara's point of view, which is that of an emotional teenager, who's feeling displaced by Batman's new 'official partner'.
> 
> Now, having seen the actual episode, I realize a lot of the scenes I imagined didn't actually happen; they were purely my original thoughts. There was a bit of rivalry and jealousy, but not as much as I'd written.  
> Robin was a bit awful towards Batgirl, with that 'official partner' bit, rubbing his status in her face.
> 
> If anyone wants more stories like this, drop me a comment, I'm always very happy to work your ideas into my writing.
> 
> Love all my readers,  
> TP


End file.
